Saying Goodbye
by aml
Summary: Hey!Hope you liked my last chapters.Here are two more.
1. Saying Goodbye Chapter 1

Hey this is my sequel!I wanted to put it out sooner than I was planning so I am.Hope you like!

# Saying Goodbye

Jules turned her head at the sight of Shelby throwing up.She would have to tell Sophie she was sick and couldn't come to class.Poor Shelby.Jules didn't know if she should tell Scott or anybody?Embelin heard the noise and walked in the bathroom.She gasped at the sight she was seeing.

Jules whispered:She has been up all night throwing up she hasn't even closed her eyes!

Embelin:Do you want me to go get Sophie?

Jules:Yes.

Embelin ran out the door with her pjs on and when she turned a corner she bumped into Scott.

Scott:Embelin what are you doing?Is something wrong?

Embelin not knowing what to do just ran to Sophie's office and saw that she wasn't in her office.She ran back out the door and saw Auggie,Scott,Ezra,and David all staring at her.

Scott:She is in the classroom.

Embelin ran in the classroom.And saw Sophie sitting in her chair looking over test scores.Sophie looked up at Embelin and her face was pale as snow.

Sophie:Embelin what is wrong?

Embelin:Shelby!She is throwing up we don't know what is wrong!

Sophie jumped off her chair and ran out the door only to have the boys turn their heads and look the other way at Embelin and Sophie.Auggie looked at Scott.

Auggie:What do you think that was about?

Scott:I have no idea but what ever it was it looked scary!

David:I heard the word throw up.Auggie maybe it was Jules!You better go see!

Auggie told Scott to come on and they left to the girls dorm running to see about Jules.They knocked on the door and Sophie said to go and get Peter and hurry.

Sophie looked down at Shelby.She looked helpless.Daisy and Kat didn't believe what was happening.They couldn't bare to look.

Sophie:How long have you been throwing up honey?

Shelby:All night!

Sophie looked over at the door that just opened and closed.Jules saw Scott and Auggie standing outside while Peter came in to see what was wrong.

Peter looked at Sophie and then down at Shelby.She was throwing up non stop.

Peter:Sophie go and bring her some gatorade and graham crackers to help the stomache.You girls can stay from classes and help her.

Peter and Sophie walked out the door.Sophie went on to get Shelby's drink.Peter stayed behind to tell the boys what had happened.

Auggie:Is Jules ok?

Peter:Jules?Auggie Jules is Fine!Shelby on the other hand has been throwing up all night.Come on you need to get to class.

Auggie and Peter left.Scott stood behind and stared at the door to the girls dorm.Shelby had been sick because of him.Shelby was sick just because of what they did last night.He turned away and started walking to his class.He passed Sophie on the way back and she told him everything would be ok.Well this time nothing would be ok.He ruined his relationship with Shelby.

Embelin watched as Shelby got in bed and drank a little gatorade threw a straw.Jules looked out the window at Sophie leaving.

Jules:Daisy Kat I think me and Embelin can handle it from here.

The two girls nodded their heads and left the room to go to their classes.Jules looked back at Embelin as she looked at Shelby.Jules knew what Embelin was thinking at that moment.

Embelin:What made you do it?

Shelby:I don't know.We just did.I didn't plan it.

Jules:You will be ok.Hopefully this want scar you for life or anything.

Shelby:Yeah hopefully.

Shelby looked the other way.She looked back at Embelin and then at Jules.

Shelby:Does he know?

Jules:Yes.He was so worried.He was waiting by the door but then he had to go to class.

Embelin looked out the window and into the woods.Far off somewhere her mom was probaly at Madison's grave crying.

Sophie got in her car and rode into town to look at all the stores and clothes.She saw a sign at a pet shop that said free kittens.She stopped her car and got out and went inside of the store.She saw a big cage with 5 tiny tiny baby kittens.She looked at the clerk then back at the kittens.She nodded for the man to come over.

Clerk:Would you like these kittens?

Sophie:Ummm well yes I would.

Clerk:Would you like to buy anything?

Sophie:What would I need for the kittens?

Clerk:A cage for each because they will grow and we have a sell on some nice cages.Food maybe a scratch post and anything else you would like them to have.

Sophie:I will look around and find some things later.Can you well like reserve these kittens?

Clerk:Yeah I guess for a few hours or so.

Sophie:I will be back in 10 minutes.How does that sound?

Clerk:Pretty good.

Sophie walked out the store and got back in her car and drove to Horizon.

So how do you like it?I cut the last part out so I will have more chapters

-aml 


	2. Saying Good-Bye

There will be lots more to come since I am taking a break from Change Is Good._But I am still going to write it when I get spare time which will probaly be soon since the weekend is coming up and it looks like rain .And one of you said Scott forced her and that is not what happened at all I really don't think you got the point and maybe you should read that part over again.I am not trying to be mean at all so don't think I am I just think you read something wrong and didn't interpret the way you should have._Hey this is the finale installment of Saying Good-bye and there will again be another sequel called,well I can't tell you that!Just wait and see!It is March 2 right now!I have been working on this story since the last day of Feb which really I have been working on it since the 26th but it got really long two days ago!These little_ sign things mean I am on a different day of writing._Yeah this is the sequel to He Is Mine if it seems to different tell me I just did a part with Sophie that is all.

# Saying Goodbye

When Sophie got to Horizon she ran in the girls room and told Jules Embelin and Shelby to get dressed.

Sophie:Shelby I hope you aren't to sick to go pet shopping?

Shelby:Pet shopping?

Sophie:Yeah hurry we are going to get baby kittens!

Jules:Yeeeee!This is so fun!Do we get to keep them in our dorm?

Sophie:You will pick on out and they are all different colors so you can tell which one is yours so yes you can keep them here!

Embelin:Lets stop wasting time and go!

They all piled in Sophie's car and headed off to the pet shop.Shelby held her stomache trying to make it stop hurting so much.Embelin looked over at her and handed her a bottle of water.

Shelby:Thanks.

Embelin:You just looked like you needed it.

Sophie:Girls we are here.Come on you can pick out your cat and Shelby you can pick out Daisy's and Jules can pick out Kat's.And pick out anything you want the cat to have the school got a grant.

Jules:This is going to be so fun!

Shelby:Calm down and please don't jump up and down like that it makes me sick.

Jules going over to her and putting an arm around her:Hey I am sorry.Coem on lets go see these kitty's.

They walked in and Sophie saw the clerk and called him over to let the girls hold the kittens.The biggest one black kitten that had one white paw.Shelby picked it up and layed it on the carpet and it layed down there.Shelby thought this one would be perfect for Daisy.She looked up at the rest of the girls that were waiting for her to pick out a cat.

Shelby:Sophie I think Daisy should have this one.

Shelby looked back at the kittens.She saw the smallest kitten there but it was the strongest she picked it up and it licked her arm she smiled at the tickle.The kitten she had in her hand was brown with a small white spot on her tale.Shelby looked back at Sophie.

Shelby:I want this one.

Sophie:Ok why don't you start looking around to find some toys and stuff for him.

Shelby:I want to wait for Embelin and Jules.

Jules was next she went up and saw a pure white cat she picked it up and right away knew this was going to be hers.She then saw a sleeping cat that was spotted it was gray with sploches of balck and white.This was to be Kat's cat.

Jules:This gray one is Kat's can you hold it?

Sophie:Of course but I think you should take it down the ailes and let her pick out what she wants.

Jules:Cool.Hurry Embelin.

Embelin walked up to the only cat left.She loved it.It was orangish yellowish she picked the kitten up and smiled.Yep this was her kitty.

Embelin:Coem on guys lets look for stuff.

They went down one aile and Shelby saw a little kitty blanket.She put down her kitten and Daisy's and they both went over to the blanket and started rolling in it.

Jules:I think they like that.We should get them blankets of our fav colors and a part of us will always be with them!

Embelin:Cool idea!May fav is yellow so I guess the bright yellow balnket fits my kitty.

Jules:There is purple!

Shelby:I have a hard decision I guess the black for Daisy and the light blue for me.Kat's fav color is red Jules.

They put the color blanket they got in the little baskets that Sophie found with Shelby,Jules,Embelin,Kat,and Daisy's names on them and their fav colors.On the other shelf there were scratch posts.They each got one according to their favorite color(I did the color thing so they won't mix things up).There were little toy balls and mouses and things like that and then they came to the clerk behind him there were cages that were all different colors but you could see through them.Jules picked out purple and Shelby picked out the baby blue and she got red for Kat and black for Daisy and Embelin got a yellow one.They each got a bag of food that they would only open a bag and all feed the cats out of one bag till it was empty then the next.Sophie took out a check and paid the clerk and they left and got back in Sophie's car.(Lets say it is an explorer)The kittys sat in their laps with the basket of their stuff.Shelby's tiny kitten was crawling up her arm tryin to get to her shoulder.

Embelin:That is so cute and she is so small.

Sophie:Hey guys once you name them at Horizon I will come back to town and get see through baskets with their names on it!

Jules:Can you make them our colors?

Sophie:Wouldn't hurt and I am sure they have them because they are the same brand of those cages yall got.

Embelin:This is so cool!I can't wait till we name them!

Shelby:Hey Jules you could name your Princess!

Jules:Are you serious?

Shelby:99%!

Jules:Sophie!My kittens name is Princess!

Sophie:When we get back to Horizon right that on a piece of paper and put you favorite color by it.The same goes for all of you.

Sophie finally drove up to Horizon and she saw all the cliffhangers and Peter waiting impatiently for their return.When all of them got out of the car they were holding all the stuff that was theirs and the kittens were in the baskets.

Shelby:Daisy come and get yours.It is the one in black.

Daisy ran up and got all the black stuff and Kat ran up to Sophie to get all her stuff.

Daisy:Wow!What am I going to name it?

Ezra:Mystical?

Daisy:Miss!Short for Mystic!

Peter:Sophie what did you do?

Sophie:If you don't like it you can go and by dogs for the boys!I thought they deserved something extra special.They are keeping them in their dorms to keep them occupied!

Peter:Oh!Well I guess that is ok since summer is coming up and all the girl cliffhangers will be the only ones here.

Jules:You mean we will like be the only people here besides you and Sophie?The boys aren't staying?

Peter:Looks like they won't be staying.All of oyu signed up to stay.Looks like you guys are true cliffhangers!

Embelin:None of the other students will be here!Do we still have work?

Sophie:No!You are free to do anything and we can have partys and since most of your birthdays are in the summer besides Daisy's it looks like we will have cake too!

Shelby stood there paralized.Scott wasn't even going to be there for her birthday!And he wouldn't be here for his.He would probaly have so much fun without her holding him back.She looked over at him and he just smiled like he didn't know she was staying.She didn't know he was not staying.

Shelby:I think I need to go get my kitty settled in.

Jules+Embelin:We will go too!

They all walked back to their dorm and didn't look back at what they were leaving.They sat their stuff on their beds.Jules looked at the three beds.

Jules:You know what I think we can move our beds so that our kittys have a play area!

Embelin:Like What do you mean?

Jules:Well ok Shelby's bed and my bed will be by each other but a square space in between and then at the end of our beds Embelin's bed with be going Horizontally and in the middle we can set up the play area for us and our kittens!

They both looked at her like she was crazy.She ran over to a piece of paper and pencil and drew this 1_1 (like that with Embelin's bed at the bottom Jules on the right and Shelby's on the left).They bent over and looked at the picture and then back at Jules.They nodded their heads and put all the kitty stuff on Kat's bed and then started rearraging the beds.When they were down they looked at each other proudly.

Shelby:Now what?

Embelin:I know what we could do!In the middle we can put some pillows and a few well people blankets for us and on the edges we can put the cat stuff up like we like it!

Jules:Oh!And we can have one of those small flatable mattresses in the middle with pillows on the edge and one in the very center!

Shelby:While you find the flatable mattress I will get a blanket to put on the mattress!

The song I'll Be There For You by:S Club 7 starts playing.

I'll be there for you

Looking in my memory what did I see

All the good times you gave to me

Evenings in the dark way after dark

Listen to the radio in my car

Shelby walked out the door and saw Scott with bags on his shoulder.Her eyes were keeping the tears back.He walked up to her and nodded his head.Holding them back also.

Scott:Shelby I am going home for summer early.And um well...

Shelby:Is this because of what happened because I don't blame you for me throwing up or anything?

Scott:Kinda but the other half is something else.You see when I leave today I well want be coming back to Horizon.

It's times like these you see the wood from the trees

You come to my aid when I'm on my knees

Next time you feel alone...Just pick up the the phone

Tears fell down her cheeks and she tryed to stop them but they wouldn't go away.Scott walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.

Reach out and touch

Whisper my name

I will deliver again and again

Straight from the heart.Honest and true

I'll promise you this,I will be there for you

I'll be there for you

Shelby:But I just got back why?

Scott:You have to know this is my choice not my dad's.I want to continue with football and soccer.I want to go to a regular school and you are safe away from me.One day Shel I would probaly hurt you a million times more than I am now.Please forgive me.And don't worry .Fate will bring us back together if we were really meant to be together.

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered I love oyu in her ear.She cryed she couldn't stop.Daisy came in to see what was wrong and she knew when she saw Shelby.Scott had told her earlier that he was leaving.Daisy ran up to her and hugged her and Shelby laid her head on Daisy's shoulder and cryed.

What I think I'd be lost without you

Makes me wonder What I did before you

When it mattered you were there for me

You were my rock boy

You were my energy

Time flies but I will never forget

The way it was the day we met

Don't be surprised you know it is true

I'm gonna be there for you

Reach out and touch

Whisper my name

I will deliver again and again

Straight from the heart honest and true

I promise you this I will be there for you

I'll be there for you

Throught the sun through the rain

I will still feel the same

Be it good be it bad

I'll always understand

When your down when your blue

I will be there for you

'Cos nobody does it better

We're gonna get there together

Through the sun through the rain

I'll be there for you

Through the sun through the rain

I'll be there for you

Nobody nobody does it better,together

Nobody nobody does it better,together

Reach out and touch

Whisper my name

I will deliver again and again

Straight from the heart, honest and true

I'll promise you this I will be there for you

I will be there for you

Reach out and touch 

Whisper my name

I will deliver again and again

Straight from the heart, honest and true

I'll promise you this I will be there for you

I will always be there for you

Daisy:Come on lets go in the dorm we will play with the kittys yours is missing you already.

Shelby didn't here over her crys of pain in her heart.The pain was hurting and her head hurt and her legs her and her eyes hurt.Her whole body hurt.The pain was too much.And it was too much.Shelby fell on the floor,passed out.Daisy looked down at her and fell to the floor to kneel beside her and call for help.

Daisy:Sophie!Sophie hurry come here!

Sophie came running over to Daisy and Shelby.She told her to go get an ice pack and water.Daisy came back and saw that Shelby was awake and ok.Daisy saw Jules and Embelin come out of the girls dorm and look down at Shelby.They both had weird looks on their faces.

Embelin:Why is Scott outside with a lot of suitcases?

Shelby,crying:He is leaving!Forever!

Jules:What!No no he is coming back this is just for summer.

Sophie looked up at Jules with a sad face.

Sophie:No Jules I am afraid he is gone forever until he acts up again and he shows no signs of that.

Jules:OMG!No!Shelby come on lets go and see the new room!We have it fixed except your side!We will help you fix it.

Jules grabbed her arm to help pull her up.Shelby pulled her arm back and pouted.

Shelby:No!I can live!You don't have to baby me if something bad happens because you won't always be there to baby me!I am a very big girl and I know how to take care of myself!And yes I would like to set my kitty's home up!

Sophie:Calm down honey.We were just trying to comfort you.

Shelby:Well it doesn't work!I don't need comfort from you or Jules or Daisy or anybody except Scott!And he did this to me he isn't here to comfort me!He left.

Jules saw Scott standing at the door watching and she was about to say soemthing when she stopped and just let him watch.

Sophie:Honey please people are trying to sleep.

Shelby:No!I tryed to live my life but someone goes along in it and leaves like an idiot!I knew nothing good would ever happen to me!

Jules:Shelby, Scott happened to you!

Shelby:Yeah but he wasn't something good!He left!

A horn honked outside and Scott quietly exited the room.Jules watched and whispered to herself "or he is leaving."Shelby looked at her.And left the room into the dorm door.Embelin and Jules followed along with Daisy.Shelby walked in the middle of the aile of beds that were all lined up before they moved them.Kat sat on her bed playing with her kitten she named Fluffals.Shelby hadn't even given her kitty a name yet.Shelby thought and thought about what she wanted and needed and then found the name she was searching for and she said it out loud.

Shelby:Faith.

Kat+Daisy+Embelin+Jules:What?

Shelby:My kitten's name.Faith.That is what I need and hopefully she will bring it to me.I need more Faith.

Jules:Well mine is already Princess!

Embelin:Well I am naming mine from Over the Rainbow.

Shelby:Uhh?

Embelin:My fav movie is The Wizard of Oz(not my fav movie though).Her name is Emerald.(I thought this name because 1 of my fav movies is Girl Interrupted and in it this girl in the mental place is obbsessed about the Wizard of Oz of course she is a pathalogical lier)

Jules:Nice name.So we have Princess,Mystic(Miss),Fluffals,Emerald,and Faith.

Shelby sat in the little square they made for the kittys and set up her kittens place to sleep though she could sleep anywhere in the square or bed.When she was done she got her pjs on and got in bed and she felt Faith crawl up on her and she snuggled by her face and purred softly.

How do you like it?Well this is my last installment of Saying Goodbye because well Scott said Goodbye and the name of the 2nd sequel will be a SECRETTTTTTT!

-The cliffhanger girls are all alone except Sophie and Peter.

-They all go back into town and see someone.I wonder who?I really do!

-Summer ends.People come back and Shelby is still all alone until.............

-aml


	3. Where You Are

Hey!This Is my sequel to Saying Good-bye but I decided to hook it on to Saying Good-bye but it still is the sequel.I only own Embelin and the kittys and I don't own the song Where You Are by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey.I know that some of the things I said in the story are kinda impossible but just pretend.

# Where You Are

Jules woke up early the morning Scott left.She got down on the floor where her cat had slept last night and started playing with the toys and her kitten.Shelby woke up and wiped away the tears she had shed last night in her dreams about Scott leaving.Shelby gently lifted her sleeping kitten up and held her in her arms like a little baby.She heard giggling on the floor and looked over to see Jules and her kitten.Shelby got down on the floor and layed her kitty on the blanket.Jules looked up at her.

Jules:Hey we don't have classes anymore!It is now summer!And Auggie leaves Monday.

Shelby:Wanna wake Embelin and Daisy?

Jules:Daisy just went to breakfast and Embelin is fast asleep.

Shelby:Her cat isn't asleep!

They looked at Embelin's bed and saw her kitten crawling around on the bed.Jules looked back at Shelby.She was hoping that she would be ok and wouldn't cry at night like she had last night.

Jules:So are you going to be ok?

Shelby:Yeah but next Kat is going to leave and.........

Kat:Shelby I heard that!I am not leaving I am just going to go to college in town and I will come here and stay here and live here.

Shelby:You are going to live here?

Kat:Yes.Peter said that when I leave for college which is only like three miles from here that I couldlive here and use Sophie's car to go back and forth.

Jules:Yayyyyyyy!Kat isn't leaving!

Kat:I am even going to work here.

Shelby:You can get us extra ice cream from the freezer!The good kind with fudge and pieces of brownies!

Kat:Yep!Shelby where do you plan on going to college?

Shelby:You wanna know a secret guys?

Kat+Jules:Yes!

Shelby:Well last week I got something in the mail.

She got up and went to her desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kat.

Kat:OMG OMG!Shelby how did you get a scholarship to UCLA?

Shelby:Well I am pretty smart and they have a dance thing that I am going to take and then after I finish college I am going to Colorado but in college I am going to take all these different classes like Martial Arts and Karate and Tia Kwon Do and stuff like that and I already know how to do some other stuff.

Jules:To do what?

Shelby:I know this sounds weird and funny but don't laugh!FBI.

Jules:You want to be in the FBI?I mean will they let you with your past?

Shelby:Well my Dad is in the FBI and he said that the Federal Marshells,the CSI,or the FBI would except me and since he works for the FBI that just made it easier for me.

Kat:That is so cool!I don't know what would be cooler!

Shelby:I even get to take a class not in UCLA but in Colorado that teaches me how to use a gun and stuff like that and I am taking computer classes to and a lot of other stuff!I am really excited.

Jules:I have an idea.Why don't we make a pact between you and me that says where ever we are we will be together!

Shelby:That is impossile only if you can find a job in Colorado and go to UCLA!

Jules:The thing is I can go to almost any school I want to and I don't have to have a scholarship and I can find a job in Colorado!

Shelby:Not in the FBI you can't.

Jules:I know but it would be nice if I could live there I mean I don't really need a job.I am a millionare!And my mom gave me a lot of money!

Shelby:How much is a lot?

Jules:3 million in every state.

Kat+Embelin:WOW!

Shelby:Embelin I thought you were asleep!

Embelin:No I have been awake since you two started talking about waking me up!

Jules:Well do you want to be included in the pact?

Embelin:Yes!But Kat isn't in the pact!

Kat:Yeah I want to be in the pact too!

Daisy came from behind a door.

Daisy:So do I!And I have an idea if your willing to do it!

She went to her bed and looked under it and got five little bottles from under her bed and went to Jules's bed and got a knife.

Jules:What are you doing!

Shelby,sarcastic:She is going to make us bleed and label our names on the jar and put our blood in it!

Daisy:Somehting like that.Look if your willing then we can do this.It sounds stupid but it is a real pact.Shelby hand me that permanent marker.

Shelby:Here.

Daisy:I am labeling the bottles with all five of our names and one by one we can well cut our hand and put a little drop of blood in each bottle and then the names on the bottle will be yours if your name is on it.

Embelin whispered:Is she a witch?

Daisy:Give me your hand you just volenteered!

Embelin handed Daisy her hand and Daisy took the knife and cut into it and blood poured out.She took the hand and put a drop of blood in each of the bottles labeled with the girls names.

Daisy:Shelby.

She took her hand and cut it and did the same with the rest of the girls and herself.Shelby took the bottle with her name on it and so did the rest of the girls.Jules looked down at her hand and frowned.For once in her life it hurt like fire.Shelby looked over at her.

Shelby:Are you ok?

Jules:It just hurts for the first time.

Shelby:Good that means you are normal.

Jules:I guess!

The song Where you are starts playing.By Jessica Simpson.

There are times

I swear I know your here

When I forget about my fears

Feeling you my dear

Shelby looked out the window and wondered what Scott was doing.Scott was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of Shelby.She had a red shirt on and her tongue was sticking out.She was beautiful like that.

Watching over me

My hope sees

What the future will bring

When you wrap me in your wings

Shelby looked over at her lampside table and smiled at the picture of her and Scott.Kat saw her and went over to her bed and got the picture that she had made for Scott's birthday but never got to give him.She went over and tapped Shelby on the shoulder and handed her the picture.

And take me where you are

Where you and I will breath together

Once again

We'll be dancin in the moonlight 

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smiling back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be

Where you are

Scott looked over at his dad tapping him on the back.Scott told him this was his girlfriend back at Horizon and his Dad smiled and took the picture from his hand and layed it on the dresser and told Scott it was time for bed.

And I can see your face

Your kiss I can still taste

Not a memory earased

Jules saw that Shelby's mind was somewhere else besides her conversation.Jules waved her hand infront of her face.Shelby's mind was thinking of Scott telling her that they would be together for ever and that what he said at the Morp was not a mistake and that he loved her with all his heart and he would never let her go.It was already dark outside and Shelby wasn't hungery or sleepy.

Oh I see your star

Shining down on me

And I'd do anything

If I could just

Be right there where you are

Scott stared out his window and saw the North star he had wished on once for Elaine to dissapear and now he was wishing he could take back everything he ever did to hurt Shelby.He wished he could see her face and kiss her but it would never happen as long as he is here and she is there.

And take me where you are

Where you and I will breath together

Once again

We'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smiling back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be 

Where you are

So take me where you are

Now baby there are times

when selfishly

I'm wishing that you

Were here with me

So I can wipe the tears

From your eyes and make you see

That every night while you are dreamin'

I'm here to guard you from afar

Shelby closed her eyes and saw Scott laughing and smile.He leaned over and whispered something she couldn't hear and then he dissapeared and she opened her eyes.

Scott closed his eyes tightly and saw Shelby come over to him and whisper sometime someday I will see you again.She walked away and turned around and blew him a kiss and then she dissapeared.He opened his eyes.

And everytime I feel alone

I close my eyes and dream of

Where you are

Tears flowed softly and silently on Shelby's face.She wiped them off as her kitten pounced on her stomache she smiled and knew that this kitten was special.

And take me where you are

Where you and I will breath together

Once again

We'll be dancin' in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilinn back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be

Where you are

Baby I still believe

Oh I've got to believe

I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there

Where you are

I still believe

I still believe.

Scott woke up and saw that he had fell asleep with Shelby's picture in his arms.He looked back at what had happened last night in his dreams.Shelby looked beautiful but he forgot what she had said.Hopefully one day he would remember.Maybe he would see her again and she would be his first love and last love forever.He wanted to be with her and not with any other person in the world.Shelby was simply his but now he had doubts about the word forever.He had lied to her and said he would never leave her and here he was with his own decision to come back home and continue with football.His dad came in with a tray of food.And sat it beside him and then sat down.

Martin:Scott.Shelby must have meant something special to you and if you ever want to go and visit her you can.

Scott:I can't dad because if I did it would make it harder on me to leave her again and I can't see her with staying with her.

Martin:Maybe your decision is for the best but the thing is what about her and how she feels right now about you leaving.Have you thought about that?

Scott:Yes dad I have it is just I can't risk hurting her more than I have.

Martin:Ok Ok I won't push you but if you ever do change your mind you know where I will be.

Scott:Yeah I do.

Embelin was sitting on her bed looking at the bottle of blood thinking about how nasty it was.She heard the door crack and heard Sophie's voice.She threw the bottle under her bed.Shelby looked at what she did and stiffled a laugh.Sophie cocked her head and looked at Embelin ans Shelby.

Sophie:So summer is here what are you going to do?

Embelin:Lets have a party!Like a slumber party with out the boys and we can move all the bed out into the hallway and put that huge mattress in here on the floor and have a whole week slumber party.We can watch movies,listen or lip sinkto music and eat and pig out on food and have pop corn and watch three movies a day and have a paint ball fight without the guns but we van use our hands and do more fun stuff.

Sophie had a big smile on her face:Ok but we will each be in charge of something.I will go tell Peter the day after everyone leaves we will have a week full of fun slumber patys and we can do exactly what you said Embelin.

Monday was the next day where everyone was leaving leaving for the summer.Auggie had kissed Jules good-bye and Daisy was stricken with the news that her aunt was going to come and get her and take her hoem for the summer so there was only going to be four girls and five kittens.Jules hadn't cried about Auggie because she knew that he was coming back.Shelby had gathered all the cliffhanger girls up after everyone in the school was gone except them and Sophie and Peter.Sophie was standing infront of an empty room besides the big screen tv and the kittens stuff in the corner.

Sophie:Ok the people in charge of this is me and Shelby.The co-inchargie is Embelin.We are going to move that huge wide and tall mattress in here and see the big screen tv and the big cd/radio/cassette player over there.We are going to play music watch movies and sing karoake and have a paint ball fight Saturday.

Jules:I have a question.This is starting today(Monday)and lasting till Saturday?

Shelby:Yep.

Emblein stood up:These are what people are incharge of.Jules will be in charge of finding music.Shelby will be in charge of the movies and anything else she wants to do.Kat will be in charge of food and Sophie will do the mattress and hook up the cd player and tv and I will find plenty of paint balls.Now we are going to town and Sophie is putting two checks in each of your hands when we drop you off at the store you will find the things you need.And you can only spend a minumum of 1,000 dollars altogether.

Kat:Wow.

Sophie:Come on get in the car.

Shelby:Kat we are going to drop you off at the snack and sweet shop.Jules we are dropping you off at Sam Goody's.Embelin you will be dropped off at the atheletic shop and I will be at Suncoast(A movie store you buy movies at.)Sophie will make her rounds in the car and make sure we are ok.Stay in your store.Do not leave unless you see Sophie outside and do not go outside unless you see her!

Sophie:Kat,Embelin this is your stop.Embelin the atheletic shop is right by the Snack and Sweets Shop.

They drove a little ways down the way and then they got at Sam Goodys and Suncoast and she let Jules and Shelby off.

Sophie:You guys stores are connected by a door so you can help each other.

Shelby:Ok see you later!

They walked in the stores and were left there for the next hour or till they find what they need.

-Hey hope you liked it.Yes I know some things in the story are ompossible but the money thing with Jules isn't.I mean I am sure Bill Gates has more than that in one bank.I need you to pick which story you like best so I can spend more time on it instead of the other.Only pick one.Change Is Good Or this one?

-aml


	4. Where You Are:Having Fun Without Scott

Hey!I hope you liekd my last story and when I put this story out I am going to see if anyone said what story they want me to work on more than the other.And I don't know if I am going to use a song in this story but I probaly will I just have to find one that fits the topic.This is another chapter of where you are with a different name.

# Where You Are:Having Fun Without Scott.

Jules picked nothing out right when she got in Sam Goodys.She walked through the door to Suncoast and caught up with Shelby.She grabbed her arm and smiled.

Jules:Hey can we kinda help each other?

Shelby:Sure!Come on I haven't picked anything out yet you can help.

Jules:Hey I heard that they had a chearleading movie!Bring It On.Lets get it.

Shelby:You don't expect me to watch that mess do you?

Jules:Please please please?

Shelby:Ok Ok.Put it in the basket.

Jules:Oh what about ummmmm well I don't know now!

Shelby:Down to You and Here On Earth!

Jules:I will go find them!

Shelby:Find Erin Brokivich too.(I don't know how to spell it.)

Jules:Oh what about Coyote Ugly?

Shelby:In th basket already.

Jules:Ok what movies are in there?

Shelby:Coyote Ugly,Down To You,Bring It On,Here On Earth,Erin Brokivich,and now once I put this in 10 Things I Hate About You.And get Save The Last Dance and Miss.Congeniality.And Valentine!And that is only nine!We need more!

Jules:Sugar and Spice,umm Head Over Heals and there are a set of Buffy episodes we can get and well,Scary Movie.Is that good?

Shelby:It is only 21 if you want to include all the buffy videos in the set!

Jules:That is worth like seven days!

Shelby:We have three months.Lets go get some CDs now.But I need to pay first.

She went up to the cash register and bought the videos.She went back in Sam Goody's to find Jules already picked out two cds.She had both Nsnyc CDs in her hand and was smiling.

Jules:Ok now which ones do you recommend?

Shelby:Ummm I like the A*Teens and Brian McKnight.

Jules:The A*Teens have two CDs which one do you want?

Shelby:Both and ummm get Whitney Housten's greatest hits and Janet The Velvet Robe,Mya Free,Shaggy,well which other ones do you want?

Jules:Bring It On the soundtrack!

Shelby:TLC.Get all their CDs they have!No wait only the last two.Who else would be good?

Jules:I odn't know but there is Sophie!Lets buy these and go!

They bought the CDs and went out to Sophie'scar and hopped in.

Sophie:Did you girls get everything you need?

Shelby:Yeah!Can we go help Embelin?

Sophie:That is where I am headin'.

Jules:I want pink paint balls!

Sophie:I think she is doing that.

Shelby:What do you mean?

Sophie:Buying your favorite colors.

Jules:That means I will get purple?

Sophie:She got you hot pink because purple kinda looked like blue.Come on lets go see.

She stopped the car and they all went in the atheltic store and saw Embelin looking at paint balls.

Embelin:I need help!I don't know wether to get the blue green metalic color or the lime green for us?

Shelby:Get both!But I thought we were getting our fav colors?

Embelin:The first game we will do that but the next on we will be put in two teams and then attack each other!And have some fun!

Shelby:I want to be in the team with the green!

Embelin:You and Jules are in that group actually.And there is a metalic tellow that has sparkles that is for my and Kat's team!

Sophie:Lets go and buy these ok?

Embelin:Ok.

They walked up to the counter with five back packs to put the paint balls in and about200 bags of paintballs.They each get twenty five bags and a backpack.And the group gets fifty bags and two backpacks the color of the paintballs.

Clerk:$500.50 dollars mam.

Embelin:Thanks.

They all left the store and saw Kat standing by the car waiting for them to come out of the store.

Kat:So how did it go?

Jules:We have everything we need!

They all got in the car and drove back to Horizon.

-hey hope you liked it.This chapter is really short because I wanted to hurry up and separate this part from the rest so this is like setting up the rest of the storys and stuff.and I have a new e-mail address at amlhg@netscape.net if anyone wants a preview of the next chapter.The preview will be pretty long compared to this so e-mail me and you will get part of the story._Hey just to let you know I decided to go wih this one and work more on this one and stuff like that.And I have a hotmail address if you want to conntact me there and give me ideas and stuff like that.Sometimes I don't read the reviews so contact me at any of my e-mail acounts preferably this one

amlhg@netscape.com

The haydenme@yahoo e-mail is really where my friends at school e-mail me at.

-aml


	5. Come Back To Me

Hey how are you?This is longer uh?Well I hope you liked the last one but it was just setting all this up.And don't stop reading this because Scott is at home!Things will change and they will meet one time very soon and then they will meet later on when they graduate and that isn't very long because in my story it will happen fast because I want Scott back too but that just isn't the plot of my chapters right now.But he **will **be **back believe** me!

# Come Back To Me

Sophie drove up to Horizon and helped the girls get all their stuff in the girls dorm.The food was by the bed on the edge and the movies and CDs were spread out on the floor.It was 1:00pm in the afternoon.They had done pretty good shopping.Jules flopped down on the big fluffy mattress!

Jules:I am so tired!

Kat:Me too!And so is Embelin!

They looked over to the floor and Embelin had passed out.Shelby was playing with Faith.And Sophie was putting a movie in.

Sophie:We are watching Sugar and Spice.What kind of name is that for a movie guys?

Jules:Just watch!

Jules looked down at what was on her leg and she saw Princess rubbing her head on her leg.Jules picked Princess up and sat her in her lap.Shelby looked at all the smiling people around her.She looked don at Faith and saw she was looking in her eyes.Shelby wondered if Faith had brought her faith and reasurence?She would never know as long as she hadn't gotten any yet.Shelby looked up at the movie and watched.She promised herself that she wouldn't be sad at all that week.But she was never one to keep a promise.Miss came up to her leg and started licked her knee with her tongue.Shelby smiled because it tickled.

Scott was getting up looking tired as ever and all he saw when he woke up was Kim.Who was she?She looked excatly likr Shelby.But no one he thought no one can look like Shelby.He was afraid to look out the window at the boy calling his name.Scott finally gave up and opened the window.

Scott:You can come up Tommy!

Tommy:Thanks!

Scott waited till he heard footsteps running up the stairs.A tall boy with muscles and blonde hair like Scott's walked in.

Tommy:We need to talk man!

Scott:Ok.What about?

Tommy:Well oyu know when we were in town yesterday and you were at the place I work.Suncoast?

Scott:Yeah and that is where I saw that girl named Kim who looked exactly like Shelby.What about her?

Tommy:I found out that wasn't who I thought it was.You see it turns out those two girls lied to us about their names because when I read the check that was signed their names were Jules and Shelby.Do you know both those girls?

Scott:God!How could I have not of known that was her?I mean I was behind glass but I should have known!She was standing at the front cash register and I didn't even know it was Shelby!Who have I turned int.I usta could notice her a mile away!

Tommy:Well I think you lost your eyesight!I mean I didn't even know it was her!You have showed me so many pictures of her and I didn't recognize her at all!How dumb can we ever get?

Tommy laughed a little but Scott pushed him in the chest.

Scott:It isn't funny!Do you know that I would kill to see her?Well I guess not!

Tommy:Hey sorry man it is just that I thought I would recognize her if I ever saw her and the fact that I didn't makes me sick too!

Scott:Sorry I mean I miss her too much and I can't bare to be without her anymore.

Tommy:You don't have to !You can go abck to Horizon!

Scott:I can't I don't want to hurt her!I hurt every girl I see!And I am not going to hurt her!

Tommy:Just a suggetion. 

Scott:Maybe I could go visit her?

Tommy:I will give you forty bucks to go and see her right now!

Scott:Do I have to talk to her?

Tommy:No I guess you can't at all even if you want to you can't.

Scott:Come on if I want to talk to her............

Tommy:You don't get the 40 if you do!

Scott looked down at the ground and thought maybe he doesn't need the money?He nodded to Tommy to let him get dressed.After he was dressed he got some kakis on and they got in the car.

Scott:Turn right here.

Tommy:Is that it?

Scott:Yeah you might want to slow the car down though.

The cliffhanger girls were outside playing with popcorn and a football.Everytime they caught the football they got a handful of popcorn but they started a popcorn fight right before the boys arrived.Shelby had pink sunglasses on and a tank top that showed half her stomache and short shorts on.Tommy took his sun glasses off to look at her and Scott jumped out of his car and started walking towards the girls.Kat had turned around and notticed a boy with blonde hair walking towards them.

Kat:Hey girls we have been in the precence of boys.

Jules:Who are they?

Shelby:I don't know but they look hot!

Embelin:No wonder you think they are hot!

Embelin was closer to the boys than the rest of the girls.She knew what she saw and it was Scott.She turned to face the other girls.

Embelin:I think we should head in before they get here!

Jules:Why would we do that?

Kat squinted:Yeah I think we should too.Lets go in.Come on Shel!

Shelby:Yall guys can go in without me.

Kat:Come gurls lets go.

Jules:See you later Shelby!Have fun!

Scott noticed all the rest of the girls go in and leave Shelby behind to pick the footballs up.Tommy hit his shoulder and smiled.

Tommy:Hey man I'll go talk to her while you stay here.K?

Scott:Ok.Just be careful what you say.

Tommy walked up to Shelby.He put his best smiled forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

Tommy:Shelby,my name is Tommy.

Shelby:Freaky1How do you know my name?

Tommy:Well I heard the other girls say your name.

Shelby:Who is that boy over there?

She tried to walk over to the boy but Tommy held her back.

Tommy:He doesn't matter.

Shelby:He does to me.Now let go of my arm!

He held a firm grip on her shoulder but she snatched her arm back and took her fist and smached it in Tommy's face.Shelby walked out to Scott for about two feet and then she saw who it was.She backed up slightly but then she got tears in her eyes and ran forward to him.He held out his arms and embraced her with his warmness.They heard thunder in the clouds as they were hugging.Then slightly when they pulled apart the rain came down hard.He smiled but said nothing.

Shelby:How are you?And who is he?

Scott:We made a bet and he was helping me when it but I lost.He is my friend.I missed you.

Shelby:Sorry!I think I hurt him.I think we should go inside now.

Scott:Sounds good to me.Lets go.

They helped Tommy up and brought him in the girls dorm.They all sat down on the mattress and started talking about what they were doing and why the room was like it is.

Jules:We get to watch plenty of movies and tv!

Kat:And food!

Embelin:Well I guess I should go and call the pizza place.

Tommy:I will go with you.

They walked out of the room.Embelin felt like she wasn't alone anymore since she had talked to Tommy about his life and how awful his had been.His sister Maple had died of cancer 13 years ago when she was only seven and Tommy was only 4 .Tommy had had a rough life since then.His dad had divoced his mom and moved away and he was left to live with his mom.Two months later his mom married a man called Jerry and they had another little girl they called Nadia.Tommy and Jerry hadn't gotten along at the first but later on after about a month or two they discovered they had so many things alike and different and became close friends before Nadia was born.Then when his mom and Jerry went to the doctor with Nadia(Which Tommy loved dearly) 8 years after she was born the doctor ran tests on Nadia to see if she had any sort of cancer.She had no sort of cancer in her system.A month after the test Nadia got the flu and suffered for half the year.Dearing Decenber when the wind was rough and cold Nadia got really sick and was sent to the hospital.Tommy (12) stayed home thinking they would all be back with medicine.Tommy got a call from the hospital saying they were coming to pick him up so he could spend the last few hours with his sister.The doctors couldn't help Nadia with any kind of medicine because she was alergic to most kinds and the others weren't ment for her type of flu.The doctors tryed everything but nothing seemed to work.Tommy stayed by her side all night crying.The next afternoon around luch Nadia tryed to stay awake but she couldn't she whispered to Tommy goodbye and then fell asleep.Two hours later The doctors came in to try and wake her up but nothing worked.She was pronounced dead at 1:32 in the afternoon.Since then things haven't been the same.His mom never tryed to have another child and Jerry wasn't the same person.He didn't like playing football one the playstation anymore and he didn't like getting out of the house.But Tommy gave them all a wake up call at 16 when he tryed to kill the dog.Jerry and his mom were alerted and from then they tryed to put the past behind them.

Hey hope you liked it.Later.I want 13 reviews!And next chapter I will give you the big picture of Embelin's story.You already know that her younger sister Madison died of od. I think that is what I wrote.I can't remember because I am so confused right now.I have exams tomorow and they are math which I hate with every **square inch** of my heart soul and **brain**!Then I have reading exams like Thursday and we have still got to go to school Friday when the testing is finished!I hate the part where we don't get to watch a movie or anything in class like we did last year.Well hope you loved my story because I actually think I did pretty good on this one.And Change is Good will be coming out next week don't worry even though you probably aren't.Later!

-aml


	6. Leave!

Well if you look at the title it kinda gives you a clue to what might happen!Shelby will tell Scott to leave but why?You will find out next chapter.For now this one is pretty short.Hey guys last night here in florida there was a big huge storm.Lightining every second and thunder that made stuff fall off the walls.There was a tornado really near to my house and it was really scary.I thought I was going to die!I feel like that all the time dearing March,April,and May because it rains a lot dearing those months and when I say a lot I mean a lot!Thunder tornados the whole shebang.This part of the year is worse than hurricane season.

# Leave!

Embelin stood on her tipp toes trying to reach the napkins.Tommy got up from his seat and got them.He smiled at her.

Embelin:Thanks.

Tommy:No problem.So do you know Shelby?

Embelin:Yeah I guess I mean well we are pretty good friends and all.Why?

Tommy:Can you tell me something?I saw the way Scott acted around her and I just don't get how he left her?

Embelin:They well you know did it and well I guess it screwed up thir relationship because he left saying he didn't want to hurt her.

Tommy:Yeah all he told me was that he didn't want to hurt her more than he already had but I don't see how he did because she seems to love him a lot!

Embelin:Everyone here says they have had a rocky road to love but I guess they never gave up.

Tommy:Till now.

Embelin:Why do you say that?

Tommy:Well he has been talking about ending it right here and now.I mean I don't know if he can do it but he seems pretty confident about it.I mean he says he doesn't want to talk to her call see her or anything because he'll upset the balance or some kind of crap.

Embelin:Shelby won't let him do that.Or at least he won't get away with very easly.

Tommy:I tried to tell him that he can't do that but he seems pretty confident like I said.He won't give in very is on this subject.

Scott walked in the door and told them the pizza was here.They got out of the room with a few napkins and knives but the look of saddness didn't leave their faces.

Shelby:You are too late I already got the slice with all the pepperonis on it.(don't know how to spell it)

Scott:After we eat can we talk.

Scott:Alone.

Shelby:Sure.

Tommy looked over at Embelin:Told you!

Scott:Told her what?

Embelin:You of all people should know!

Scott:Ok whatever?

Tommy:It is nothin man.

Scott:Ok lets just eat here.

Embelin:K.

Shelby:So what did oyu and Tommy talk about?

Embelin:About that punch oyu threw him!

Shelby:Oh Sorry bout that.

Tommy:I am fine.

Jules:So have you seen Auggie Scott?

Scott:Why would I see him?

Jules:Just asking.I take that as if you didn't.

Kat:Hey I have a question.The girls and me were talking about where we were going to college at.Where are going?

Scott:UCLA.Why?

Jules:That is such a coincident because..........

Shelby:Jules would you like another piece of pizza?

Jules caught the tone of her voice and knew to shutup:No thanks.Well anyways Kat metioned she was going too.

Scott:Nice.Well I think I need to go clear off my plate.Want to come Shel?

Shelby:Sure.

They walked into the kitchen together and stopped by the sink.

Shelby:So what do you want?

Scott:Well you know how I am here right now?Well I can't keep making surprise visits and we can't talk on the phone or communicate either.

Shelby:Well you just put the words right out there don't you?You haven't called me anyways but I do like this visit you made.I mean I love you.

Scott:Our relationship won't last forever anyways and it is better for us to say goodbye now than it is for us to say goodbye when we really love each other.

Shelby:You don't think I love you?Well guess what?I do!And if you wanted to talk to me about this than I won't listen anymore!

Whitney Housten's Fine came on in the cd player behind them.

She stormed outside with a big red face.She was embarressed because she thought he might kiss her or something.Yeah right!She went into the girls room and found that it was empty.She sat on her bed and watched as Scott walked in.

Scott:Listen I love you but what we are doing and what our relationship is now doesn't work for you.

Shelby:Shut up Scott and listen!You have know idea what was going through my mind then.You think it hurt me but you never asked!You don't know what happened!

Scott:I need to leave it is getting dark.

Shelby:It is not dark and I was not through talking!

Scott:Well I am not going to sit here and talk to you.

That was a slap in a face right then and she knew it.

Shelby:If you walk out that door there really will be no conntact between us!

Scott:Are you threating me?

Shelby:You know what Scott I am tired of having to deal with you!Get out! Get out!And don't ever show your face at Horizon ever again!

She pushed him two or three times to get him out o the door and then she ran in the hall and pulled Tommy up from a chair and told him to get out.He did as she said and he didn't look back.Embelin and Jules looked up at her.

Embelin:Are you ok?

Shelby:Fine!Just fine.I am going to go take a shower.

She stormed out of the room.The girls looked out the door at Scott who of course his face was red and had a few tears on his cheeks.Embelin sneered at the thought of what all the yelling was about in the room.She thought of all the yelling that her and her sister usta do when she was alive.They fought non stop because of the smallest things like someones foot was on her side of the car or elbow.She smiled at how they usta bicker at each other.She started smiling more remembering the bitter sweet memorys.Tears cam edown her face.She wrinkled her nose and got up from her seat next to the window to go say goodbye to Tommy.She ran out the door.

Embelin:Hey Tommy wait!Come here.

Tommy:Sure what.

Embelin:I think he told her.Well anyways why don't you call sometime?

Tommy:Sure yeah I would like that.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.He smiled and waved his hand and then she walked back inside and he got in the call.

Kat:Ahhhhh ohhhhhh Embelin has a boyfriend!

Embelin:No I don't!Anyways I think we should go to bed and feed the kittys.

Jules:Sounds good to me.

When they walked in the dorm Shelby had Faith on the floor playing with her.Faith had a ball in her mouth playing around with it and clawing on it when Shelby scooted it along the floor infront of her.(This part is from the cat Faith's point of view.)She looked up in Shelby's eyes and saw the saddness and anger in the girl that snuggled up with her and made her warm at night.(think my dog skip)

Shelby:Hey what is the matter Faith?Well I think it is time for you and me to go to bed.

When they were in bed and everyone else was asleep she started talking.

Shelby:I hate boys!But I thought that this one Scott I would love forever. I guess I was wrong.It seems he doesn't love me as though I thought.He left for good.I told him to leave because I was mad at him. I would love to run to him and jump in his arms and let him hold me forever but he is gone now and I have a gut feeling I will never see him again.And that is where you come in.Please give me Hope and Faith.Please Faith please.

Faith:Perrrrrrrrrrr.

Shelby took that as a yes.She sighed deeply and closed her eyes to once again open them in the morning.

Hope you liked it.I am sorry for the miss spelling because I know there is some.Well last night I would of wrote more on the last chapter but I had to keep all the power in my room off.

-aml 


	7. The End Or Not The End

Hey it is not the end of the story or anything like that just a title for the chapter.So how did you like the last one?Well here is the next chapter.

# The End Or Not The End?

Jules was the first to wake in the morning and the last to fall asleep at night always!She had gotten into that ruetien when she started waking up early in the morning.Shelby was second to wake up and the only one who was grumpy,

Embelin:Cat got your tongue?

Shelby:Lets just watch a movie and eat.

Jules:Cold pizza?

Kat:Blech!No way!

Embelin:Well Shel what happened last night?

Shelby:Nothing!Nothing happened at all!I swear you people are always asking questions!For once just stop being nosey!

Sophie came in carrying a phone:Shelby for you.

Shelby:Hello?

Dad:Honey hey it is oyur dad!

Shelby:Daddy!How are you?Where are you?

Dad:Well look out side.

Shelby ran over to the window and saw out the window her dad's silver shelby mustang.(think gone in sixty seconds.)She squealed and ran outside and hugged her dad.He had blonde hair and brownish greenish eyes(think Brad Pitt but just a tad bit older and cuter!).He stood six feet tall and very handsome.He worked for the FBI and had once been a lawyer for two years and was the best.He didn't lose any cases.He had been in the FBI for seven years now and had successfully made more money than Brad Pitt.You could say he was very very very very very rich.Shelby smiled.

Shelby:Why are you here?

Dad(lets call him well Tom the oppisite of Brad):Well I was wondering if you would like to spend summer with me?

Shelby:That would be awesome!But I totally need to go shopping!

Tom:Well I have lots of things planned.If you want if you have any friends here or anything they could come if their parents let them.

Shelby:OMG of course hold on I will be right back.

She ran inside and told Sophie about her dad and how he said she could take a friend.Sophie said that the only one that was aurthorrized to go was Jules.Shelby ran and got Jules to agree and come outside and meet her dad.

Shelby:Jules this is my dad.

Jules:Hi Mr Merrick.

Tom:You can call me Tom if you would like?

Jules:That would be ok.

Shelby:So will you come?

Jules:Ummmmm I guess.I have to go pack though.

Tom:No don't even think of it hon.You and Shel can go shopping.

Jules:OMG really?That is so nice!

Shelby:Come on lets go!

Jules:By girls!

Kat+Embelin:Bye!

They got in the car and drove away.Shelby hadn't stopped talking at all.Jules hadn't stopped either.

Tom:Shel.I got you an interview with the head FBI personal from Colorado for tomorrow at one if that is ok?

Shelby:Yes!Great!

Tom:I am going to drop you guys off at the mall meet me at the front entrance in four hours.

Jules:See you later Mr Tom.

Tom:Bye girls.

Jules:Your dad is so like free on you!

Shelby:Yeah the only thing bad is he is going to work at the office.

Jules:Well one thing we have no money!

Shelby:Don't worry about that my dad has accounts at every store here.

Jules:I think I should start calling you princess!

Shelby:Please don't!I don't act like a snob yet and I am not about too.So I get an interview with the head personal FBI.

Jules:Is he coming here?

Shelby:No we are going to my old house which it is huge and I haven't been there since my Christmas when I was 5.We will be really going to him.

Jules:In Colorado?

Shelby:Yeah.

They walked in and out of stores loading with bags each time they come out of the stores.

Jules:Shelby can I ask you why your dad wouldn't help you when well you went to him for help?

Shelby:Well he was a lawyer when I asked him and it is concidered pretty bad in that world of theirs of what I was doing on the streets and what happened at home.They would probably fire him.

Jules:So he didn't tell?

Shelby:Well I know he told on of his best friends.Troy a FBI.

Jules:Why didn't he tell?

Shelby:Listen!Jules it doesn't matter!It just doesn't matter!Ok leave it.Anyways our time is up.Lets go.

Jules:Wait!I am sorry for asking questions. I won't do it again.Well while we are walking lets talk.

Shelby:About?

Jules:Sectret.

Shelby:I hate them but I keep them.

Jules:Well what happened at Suncoast?

Shelby:What do you mean?

Jules:Embelin told me something that Tommy told her.When we were there they were there.Tommy and Scott.Tommy was the clerk.

Shelby:I knew I reconized him from somewhere.

Jules:Hey but the boy in the back office where the window was was Scott!

Shelby:Really.Well I do have a secret.

Jules:What?

Shelby:Well you know how well I told Scott I love him?Well now it isn't true.

Jules:What!

Shelby:I think I have always been lieing when I said that to him.I don't think I ever really loved him at all.

Jules:What would make you think that?

Shelby:I don't know but it seems like I have never loved him in my life.I mean it seems so weird.And the thing is we never really had the time to love each other.

Jules:Lyer!You so much as mention or say that again I will do something very mean.

Shelby:I can't help it.He is gone!I can't believe he actually walked out the door or that I pushed him out!I told him to leave.I ended it I ended it!

Jules:OMG you know what I forgot?The cats!We need your dad to pick the cats up before we leave Seattle.

Shelby:Don't worry I called him when I was in the bathroom.He said he would let us eat here and then take us to Colorado!

Jules:You know who lives there right?

Shelby:No who?

Jules:Duhhhhh Scott and his mom.From what I heard from Peter he is coming to live with her for the summer.

Shelby:So.

Jules:You can't ignore the fact that we will see him.He lives on 22 Snow Lane.

Shelby:O god help me please!

Jules:What I thought that was in Denver?

Shelby:What are you talking about?My house is 19 Snow Lane!

Jules:OM gosh you are really going to have to see him?

Shelby:No not if I don't go out of my house.He lives right infront of me!

All was quiet for a few minutes until they got in line for pizza.Shelby order a pizza roll with cheese and pepperoni only and Jules ordered a salad and bread sticks.About thirty minutes later Tom walked in the mall to look for the girls.They were just about to throw away their garbage and leave.Shelby went outside with the rest of them but her mind was far away in the middle of no where.She wished Scott was there to talk her through things like he use to be but now all that was there was her and Faith.

Shelby:Hey baby.Hey Faith.How are you?

Faith:Meowwwww.

Shelby:I guess you have nothing to say to me right now.Well close your eyes and we will be home soon.Very soon.

10 hours later Tom was trying to get her and Jules to wake up.Finally they woke and got out of the car and entered the big house.

Jules:This is beautiful!

Shelby:Yeah I know.Look that is Scott's house over there.

Jules:Hurry get inside now.And don't look to the road.

Shelby:Why?

Jules:Hurry get in!

They ran through the door with Faith just staring at the passing car.Scott was inside that car.He saw the cat and wondered where he had seen that cat.He then saw that a blonde haired girl looked out the the window of the large house infront of his.Shelby,he thought.But how could it be?His mom opened the side door to the car and helped him out.Martin put Scott's things inside the walkway and said goodbye and left.

Scott:Mom who lives over there?

Susan(I forgot his moms name someone tell me):Oh that is where a friend of mine lives.His name is Tom.We will be going over there for dinner tonight.He just got back from an out of town investigation in Washigton and he brought his daughter back with him.I expect you to be nice to him?

Scott:Sure.Do you know the daughters name?

Susan:O no I don't.But hurry and put your bags in your room and come back down because we are going over there right away with supper.

Scott:Does he know you are planning to do this?

Susan:It is a surprise for him.A welcome home party.

Scott looked over at the house and the kitten.Faith was Shelby's kittens name and that looked like her.

Hey!So did I leave you hanging?Well does anyone know Scott's mom's name?Please tell me in our reviews because I drew a total blank on this one.

-aml


	8. For Our Love Part One

Hello readers!Well anyways I really never wait for reviews to come out.Well hope you like this story and it does contain a kiss or two.Cool ugh?That will probably be coming up next week.But don't hold your breath because it may be longer I have no idea when they will kiss or when he will leave.So just wait.

# For Our Love

Scott and his mom walked across the street to get to Tom's house.Shelby and Jules were looking out the window.

Shelby:OMG!I hope they aren't coming over here!

Jules:Where else would they go?OMGosh they are bringing food.

Shelby:I know what his mom is doing.My dad said he had a new neighbor that he was friends with.Maybe she is welcoming him home.He has been gone uncover in Washigton for a while.

Jules:Well I think we will find out very soon because well your dad just opened the door!

Down stairs.

Tom:Susan this must be Scott.Well the girls are up stairs if you want to meet them.

Scott:Thanks.

Upstairs

Jules:Who is coming up the stairs?

Shelby:I think I have a clue!Hide!

Jules:Bathroom shower.

Shelby:Lets go.

They ran in the bathroom shower and closed the curtian.Scott came in the room.

Scott:Hello!Is anybody here?

He heard giggles coming from the bathroom.

Scott:Ok I get the picture.

He then heard a young girl bust out laughing.Shelby couldn't stand it anymore.

Shelby:Jules!

Scott:Shelby?

Jules:Shelby!

Shelby:Oops!

They hopped out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom to see Scott.Scott leaned on the wall and said hey to Jules.Jules left the room.

Shelby:Hey.

Scott:Hey.So ummm that is your dad?

Shelby:The one and only.So that is your mom?

Scott:Yeah.

She sat on the bed and leaned her back on the wall it was beside.Scott was standing beside the bed.

Shelby:Listen I need to apologize.Please sit!

Scott sat on the bed beside Shelby:You have no reason to be sorry at all.I should have just left and not have told you that.

Shelby:I lied I don't know though.Did you think I meant it when I said that I loved you?

Scott:Yeah.

Shelby:Good.

Scott:Why?

Shelby:I always thought that well it was half true and half not but.........

Scott:What?

Shelby:Seeing you here brings back........

She started crying of all the memorys they shared.She thought of when they were playing in the play Jillian and BobbyJo how she had so longed for him and his everlasting kisses and hugs.That is how she felt now.Scott leaned over and pulled her close.

Scott:Memorys.Yeah I know.I just can't help wanting to hold you everytime I see you or everytime I see a couple kissing I see you.Not them.

Shelby:I miss you.

Scott:Same here.But now we know that my mom lives across the street from your dad.

Shelby:Do you believe that we will ever be able to love each other again?

Scott:I never stopped.Never will

Shelby:Do you love me?

Scott:Oceans.

Shelby:Really?

Scott:Rivers.

Shelby:I love you too.

Hey do oyu like it.Well cool anyways what happend next?kisses maybe?

-aml


	9. For Our Love Part Two

Hey got lots of reviews.I like that thanks you guys and girls.Well testing is over!Yayyyyyyyy!I am so happy.Man I am so glad that I don't have to deal with sitting in a class room for two hours straight.No getting up or going to the bathroom or anything until they have all the tests.Well hope you like this chapter.Hey I haven't put this story out yet because I have a project due but it should be out later today which it is Saturday.

# For Our Love Part 2

Scott stared at the girl he loved and forever he would.Her smile never changed.Shelby was someone that he could trust forever and ever.

Scott:Well I think we should well you know go down stairs and help set the table or something.

Shelby:Ok.

When they walked by the bathroom Jules reached out and grabbed Shelby's arm and pulled her in the bathroom.

Jules:What happened?

Shelby:We are getting somewhere.We almost kissed and we cleared a few things up.He told me he loved me but then we changed the subject.

Jules:Well lets go and eat.

They ran downstairs and sat at the table where everyone was waiting for them.

Shelby:Well lets ummmm eat?

Tom:Yeah ok.

Susan:So how was Horizon Shelby?

Shelby:Fine.Lovely I loved it!What can I say it was great.

Tom:Shel don't be so rude!

Susan:It is ok.I suppose she doesn't like talking to strangers.

Scott looked up at Shelby.He gave her a weird look and she gave him one back.

Tom:Shelby!Be nice!Please.

Shelby:Ok.

Tom:So are you still going to your interview tomorrow?

Shelby:Yes I am.

Susan:Yeah your dad told me about that.Do you like.......

Shelby:I think I am done.May I be excused?

Tom:Sure.But do something useful.

Shelby:Ok.

She got up quickly not wanting Scott to know what she wanted to do after she got out of college.He didn't even know what college she had been exceptes to!

Jules:Hey.You freaked.Why?

Shelby:I don't want him knowing.He will ask too many questions and then he will probably hate me because I didn't tell him and well you know.Anything could happen.

Jules:Shelby you need to tell him!

Shelby:No.

Jules:Remember what Peter and Sophie usta say the truth will set you free?Well guess what.I am not hiding behind anyones lies!Not even yours.

Jules ran downstairs and stopped when she saw Scott.

Jules:Scott we need to talk.

Scott:Ok.

He got up from his chair and they walked over to Tom's bed room and they stood there till Jules closed the door.

Jules:There is something Shelby didn't tell you.She kinda got a schollarship to UCLA.

Scott:OMG really?That is great.That means well I mean we will be together.

Jules:Yeah but the thing is she lied.I mean you and her aren't even going out anymore.

Scott:But we can still be good friends.

Jules:The thing is well...........

She stopped because Shelby came in the room.

Shelby:Let me talk.

Jules:See you later.

Jules walked out the room.

Shelby:The thing is I don't want to be just friends!I am tired of being just friends.I f we are anything it is enemys or we are going out.As simple as that.

Scott:We can't rush anything.

Shelby:I know but I don't want to go slow in a relationship.Exspecially with someone I love as much as you.

Scott:Lets talk about this in the morning.

Shelby:Ok.

Scott kissed her on her forehead and walked out of the room.Shelby stood there hoping they would settle everything out somehow someway they would be together.And all will be forgiven and forgot.She sighed and sat down on her dad's bed and plopped back.What would she do if they didn't resolve this thing soon?

Hey hope you liked it.Please review.I am free to e-mail anytime.Please do so if you have any complaints about my story and if you do stop reading it.See fixed it right then._SORRY for the last comment I have had a very very bad day even though testing is over.I feel like crap right now.I have to make a frog out of these little boxes.I am praying it looks good when I am done.

-aml 


	10. For Our Love Part Three

Hey!I know I have not been posting often.I hope you like this.

# For Our Love Part Three

It was morning and Scott walked over to Shelby's house and knocked on the door.She came out with tight Mudd jeans and a atheltic L.E.I. shirt on with the # 71 on the back.It was white with faded blue letters.They went and set on a bench.

Scott:So where is your dad?

Shelby:At work.

Scott:Well have you come to the decision?

The song Let Me Let Go by Faith Hill comes on.(I really don't like a lot of country but this is one of the exceptions.)

I thought it was over,baby

We said our goodbyes

But I can't go a day without your face

Goin' through my mind

Shelby:Listen I have come to my decision.It is for the best and for the love that I hope will still be there in the end of time.

Scott:Ok but what was your decision?

Shelby:Well it was really hard but this is for the best.

In fact,not a single minute

Passes without you in it

Your voice,your touch,memories of you love

Are with me all the time

Shelby:Please don't get mad.You are always breaking up with me in some way or another and I can't have anymore heartaches.I am sorry but I can't keep doing this if you don't really want to be with me.

Let me let go baby

Let me let go

If this is for the best

Why are you still in my heart

Are you still in my soul

Let me let go

Scott:But those were mistakes I figured that out!

Shelby:No you didn't!You will keep making mistakes as long as we are together and not together and apart without each other!I can't believe you anymore even though I so want too!

I talk to you the other day

Looks like you make your escape

You put us behind,no matter how I try

I can't do the same

Scott:You can't do that!

Shelby:If you don't I can!I am the other part of this relationship you know!

Scott:You can't do that I love you!

Shelby:I thought one time that you did!But you left!Three times and now this is my turn to leave you behind.I love you but there are things that you don't help or do to keep our relationship going!You never called or visited while you were gone except once!I finally felt like you came back for real that second time but it was all a lie!You left again!

Let me let go Darlin; won't you

I just got to know,yeah

If this is for the best 

Why are you still in my heart

Are you still in my soul

Let me let go

Jules emerged from the house and told Shelby it was time to go to town.

Shelby:I have to go.I guess we are friends right?I know I said that we were either friends or enemys but I don't want to be an enemy and I don't want to be your girlfriend.

Scott:Yeah friends.

Jules:Later Scott!

Scott:Way later.

Susan was standing by the window looking out at Scott .The window was open so she heard the conversation.She was sorry for her son but even more sorry for Shelby.Susan had walked outside once to get a look at her face and all she saw was pain.Scott walked in the door and saw his mom staring out the window.

Susan:Honey how long have you been going out with her?

Scott:A year.(I have no idea how long it has been so I made the # up)

Susan:I heard what she said and she is right and things will change she will probably get married and have kids just maybe not yours but her love for oyu and the memories you shared with her will never change.You have to remember to have hope and faith in love and life.

Scott:I can't go on without her mom.

Susan:I know this sounds harsh.But you should have thought before you acted and left.It would have changed everything when you came back the second time and stayed and hadn't told her you wanted to break it off forever.You will always have a piece of your heart devoted to her though.

Scott:No,you are wrong Mom.All of my heart.

The lights of this strange city are shinin'

But they don't hold no fascination for me

I try to find the bright side,baby

But everywhere I look

Everywhere I turn

You're all I see

It was dark outside by now and Jules and Shelby were still out in the mall.They bought all sorts of things and Shelby bought a laptop with free internet access.

Jules:Bad day huh?

Shelby:Very bad.I odn't know what to do anymore.I love him but the things he does aren't nessacery.

Jules:We all know the things boys do but you can't forget him I mean you will be in college with him!

Shelby:Maybe but I can't help but thinking I will never see him again.

Jules:I know.

Let me,Let me let go,baby,won't you

Let me let go 

It just isn't right

I've been two thousand miles

Down a dead-in road

Oh let me let go Darlin' ,won't you

I just gotta know 

If this is for the best

Why are you still in my heart

Yeah,still in my soul,let me let go

Let me let go,let me let go

Hey!Did you love it?Thanks for telling me that I had the right name.Have a nice day! :) It has been a while since I have updated :( sorry bout that but at least oyu have three new chapters!

-aml


	11. Back To Horizon Part One

Do you like three chapters at a time or just one chapter(it will be short) or one long one that will take longer than the rest?Please pick one because I need to know.Well this is the third chapter the title mainly tells what is going to happen but not in this chapter.S+S are like not together right now.If you read the last chapter you know that already.I own nothing from this story/chapter to the very last one I do not own the Faith Hill song in the last chapter I do not own Faith Hill duhhhhhhhhh!I only own the kittys and I don't really know if I own Tom I mean I made the name up but they do talk about her dad in the show.Oh well!Hope you like it.

# Back To Horizon

Shelby and Jules were in the car on the way back o Shelby's house.Shelby sang along to Janet Jackson's It's All For You . Jules looked out the window on the drivers side.She grinned.

Jules:Shelby.Who's mom drives a mustang?

Shelby:My dad drives one.

Jules:Well duhhhhhhhh!Aren't we like drivin in it!

Shelby:Who's?

Jules:Scott's!And if I am not mistaken isn't that him in the drivers seat?

Shelby:Om lord yes!

She stepped on the gas and speeded forward so he wouldn't see her.Jules grabbed the the back of the seat for support when her head was jerked forward by the sudden speed in the car.

Jules:Wow wow wow!Slow down!I am 17 and I do not want to be killed anytime soon.

Shelby:Well you shouldn't have told me he was there.I don't want to see him right now.

Jules:I got an idea lets play hide and go seek in the cars!

Shelby:Wha?

Jules:Well no one in their right mind is on this road besides us and him so we can race him!(Think mission Impossible 2)I dare you to cut infront of him.

Shelby:Hold on!

She shifted the gears and stepped on the gas and the engine reved up really loud.She got right in front of Scott.

Shelby:What did I win?

Jules:The fact that he is really ticked off!

Shelby:Julessss!

Scott got infront of them and Shelby got back infront of him.She was going about 90 miles an hour right then when she got back infront of him for the third time she flicked him off.He picked up the cell phone on his right and dialed her #.Shelby picked her cell phone up and Scott answered.

Scott:Not with you!

Shelby:That is so imature Scott!

Jules:No it isn't!

Jules couldn't help but laugh her head off at the smart remark.Shelby snapped the second gas petal down and then slammed on the brakes and while she had her foot on the brake she turned the steering wheel to the right.Scott pulled to the left and slammed on brakes too.He jumped out of his car.

Scott:What were you thinking?You could have killed me.

Jules was scared to death and she had started crying thinking she was going to die:And me!

Shelby:Not my fault!Just hold on Jules.

She stepped off the brake and put her foot on the gas and turned around to go back on the main highway.Jules stopped crying when they got home and Shelby's dad hadn't got back back from work yet and it was near eleven aclock at night.Jules looked at Scott's house he hadn't got home yet.

Jules:Where do you think he is?

Shelby:Probably at the party.

Jules:What party?

Shelby:Well I guess my dad won't be home till tomorrow so lets go and see what party.

Jules:Are there you know drugs and beer?

Shelby:Probably beer but not drugs.You have to be really careful since this party is right by the mall because there are guards and policeofficers on duty all the time by the dormsbecause it is right by the mall.

Jules:Oh so no one can be tempted to take any?

Shelby:Since there isn't any I don't think it will be a big problem.

Jules:Oh.

Stronger by Britney Spears comes on.

Ooh hey,yeah

They drove up a long driveway to a three story dorm.Jules had her mouth open because so many people were there.She saw Scott's car and Scott through a window on the second floor.He had a beer in his hand and his arm around another girl.Shelby didn't see it right away but she noticed Jules was inanother world.When she got out of the car her eyes never left the window.They walked in the door and they were greeted by a feew girls that used to knowShelby.And a lot of boys from the football team that knew her.She walked up the stairs to the second floor and looked around then walked down the hall and went into another room on that floor.About 30 people were in that one room.She walked around for a few minutes then came to a stop when she saw what she thought was Scott heading out the door.(Keep in mind that he isn't drunk he knows what he is doing and saying but he is drinking but not enough that he is drunk)She cocked her head to the side not knowing that infront of him was a girl her age and they were heading into a room not far away.She walked down the hall and up another set of steps.There was a door that had just closed.She walked up to it and hesitated.

Hush,don't stop

There's nothing you can

do or say,baby

I've had enough

I'm not your property

as from today,baby

You might think thatI won't

make it on my own

But now I'm......

She knocked on the door and heard muffled whispers coming from inside.

Shelby:They must be very busy.Too busy.

She walked away from the door and Scott got up from the bed and opened the door.He saw Shelby with her back to him walking down the stairs.He went back inside the room and put his shirt on.The girl looked up at him.

Nancy:Where are you going?

Scott:I'll be back.

Stronger thatn yesterday

Now it's nothing 

but my way

My loneliness ain't killing

Me no more

I'm stronger

Scott quickened his pace when he lost her on the second floor.Shelby turned her back and opened a door to a closet and went in.Scott saw the door was just closing.He opened it and all he saw was darkness(It is really dark in the closet and it is big.)He walked in and closed the door behind him.He saw a flash of light reflecting off the ceiling.He knew Shelly always had a silver neclace with a peridot(August)for a charm on it.He reached out and felt her arm and he pulled her close.She pulled away.

Scott:Shelby.Please I am so sorry.

Shelby:For what may you be sorry for because umm we broke up and we really weren't even going out when we broke up.

Scott:Well it has to be hard for you I mean seeing me with someone else....

Shelby pushed him against a wall and kissed him real hard on the lips.She pulled back.

Shelby:It must be really hard to know I just kissed and you liked it but it meant nothing!

Than I ever thought that I 

could be,baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care bout' me

You might think that I can't

Take it,but you're wrong

'Cause now I'm.......

She opened the door and left him alone in the dark.She walked calmly down stairs till she heard a voice that she heard in the room with Scott.She turned around and knew that that was the girl.She grabbed a guys drink out of his hand and went up to her and "tripped" and the drink flew all over the girls hair and dress.Shelby just took a napkin and threw it in her face.

Shelby:Maybe it will help.

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing

but my way

My loneliness ain't killing 

Me no more

I'm stronger

Come on,now

Oh yeah

Shelby:Come on Juleslets go!

She paused for a second in the doorway.

Shelby:No we aren't.I am not leaving because of some little person that doesn't matter.

Jules:Did I miss something?

Shelby:No not really.I will be on the second floor.Later.

Shelby ran up the stairs to the room that was really crowded.She was happy.Not a fake kind of happy but the real thing.

Here I go, on my own

I don't need nobody,

better off alone

Here I go, on my own now

I don't need nobody,

not anybody

Here I go,alright,here I go

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing

but my way

loneliness ain'tkilling

me no more

I,I'm stronger

An old friend of Shelby's walked up to her.The girl was Spanish she had curly black hair that reached halfway between her shoulders and elbows.She had honey brownish greenish eyes because her father was half american and half spanish.

Marie:Shelby!Why in the world did you do that to Nancy?

Shelby:OMG that was Nancy?Our Nancy the one that went to our school and was mine and your's best friend?I didn't notice her!She dyed her hair all the blonde instead of only highlighting it!I feel so stupid I mean her face looks the same but she doesn't have blonde streaks in her hair anymore only it is all blonde!Please kill me!

Marie:It is ok she thought it was a joke.I won't even ask what happened.Knowing you it is something twisted.It is so good to see you!

Shelby:It has only been like well when did I start Horizon?

Marie:September of last year.

Shelby:See not that long only like 9 months!OMG it has been a long time.I missed you so much!

Nancy walked up she has green eyes and is about Jules size and she is very tan:Hey Shel!Nice trick you pulled on me out there!

Shelby:Sorry it was a joke.I have totally missed you two!

Nancy:We waited for you to call!

Shelby:Well there is a rule that if you get in trouble you lose your phone privlages .

Nancy:I am guessing you lost them when you walked in the door?

Shelby:Yep I cussed Peter out for taking my bag away.

She had forgotten all about Scott and Nancy.It wasn't Nancy's fault anyway she had no idea who he really was.

Marie:So you guys want to leave this boring party and go to the movies?

Shelby:Umm I have a friend with me so we have to take her too.

Nancy:That is so ok.

Scott walked in the room and saw Shelby talking with Nancy.Scott walked up to Nancy and put his hand on her shoulder.

Nancy:Hey guys this is Scott I found him here.This is Shelby and Marie my best friends. 

Scott:Really.Hey Shelby have we met somewhere before?I notice you from somewhere.

Shelby:No this is a first and the last.Lets go girls.

Marie:Bye Scott.

Nancy:Later.

Scott:Bye.

Jules was standing by the door waiting for Shelby.She saw her heading down the stairs with the girl she spilt beer on and some other spanish girl.

Shelby:Hey Jules.This is Nancy and Marie my best friends.

Jules:Hi.

Marie+Nancy:Hello.We are going to the movies.

Jules:We are?

Shelby:Yeah.Come on lets go.We can drive my car.

Nancy:Oooo do you have your dad's car?

Shelby:Yes!

Marie:Hey can we spin the tires?

Shelby:Nooo!Last time we did that your foot sliped off the brakes and we went flying down the street!

Nancy(picture her as Tara Reid):That was fun!

Marie:Yeah it was!We totally need to do that again!

Jules:I won't be in the car when you do!

Marie:Lets go.

Shelby:I am driving!

Nancy:Ok ok.

So do you like it?I don't own Stronger or anything else besides Marie and Nancy.

-aml


	12. Back To Horizon Part Two

Okay I think fanfiction.net is not messed up anymore so I want more reviews.I have only been getting a few lately and I want to know your suggestions and I am totally not kidding I will quit writing if I don't get more reviews.I don't care what they are about well yeah I do I want suggestions!My fingers feel like crap from being on computers all day.They feel numb and I try to pop them but they won't pop!Oh and this chapter is from Scott's point of view.And it is when he went up and tryed to talk to Nancy and it goes on from there and then I will continue with Nancy,Marie and Jules,Shelby at the movies in the middle of the chapter.And OMG someone said that they hated my story because Scott and Shelby weren't together.Well do you think I am that crazy?They will be back together soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

# Back To Horizon

He looked at the three girls walk away.What just happened?Didn't Shelby hate Nancy?And who was Marie?How in the world was he mixed up in this game of love?

Nsync's I thought She Knew.

She was my once in a life time

Happy ending come true

Oh I guess I should have told her

I thought she knew

He looked out the window and saw them pulling away.All he saw in his heart was Shelby.Her beautiful blonde hair was in her face.He wished he was in the car with her to push it out of her eyes.His brain caught what he thought were crys of help in his heart.He went downstairs and left leaving the door wide open.

She said I took her for granted

That is the last thing I would do

Oh I never understand it

I thought she knew

He checked the mirror and looked to his left to see the car wasn't heading where he thought.It had turned around heading to her house.But why?

I thought she knew my world revloved around her

My love light burned for her alone

But she couldn't see the flame

Only my self to blame

I should have knownnnn

I should have knownnnnnn

He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.Shelby picked up.

Shelby:Hello sorry if we couldn't take your call we are very busy trying to find a plan to kill you!

Scott:Shel Shel don't hang up!!!!!!!!!11

Shelby:Buh Bye!

Scott:Don't!!!!

He threw the phone in the back of the car.He hit the steering wheel in frusteration.

A heart full of words left unspoken

Now that we're through

I tell my soul to have this silence broken

Oh I thought she knew

I thought she knew my world revovled around her

My love light burned for her alone

But she couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have knownnnn

I should have known

He turned the car to go to his house.He didn't see why she was playing these games.Toying with him.But he did that to her but she didn't see it straight off like he did.She didn't know that he was playing her for a fool.He hit his head with his hand.It was all his fault.He broke her heart.But then again he never really helped to heal it in the first place.When she told him her secret of her past he didn't stand by her at first.He was appalled at what she did.

She was my once in a life time

Happy ending come true

And I guess I should have told her

But I thought she knew

I thought she knew

I thought she knew

Oh I thought that she knewwwwwwwwwww

He looked in the mirror.The tears on his cheeks glimmered.He looked away not wanting to see the person he used to be before coming to Horizon and meeting Shelby.Or Jules and Auggie and Daisy.He would probably be dead if it wasn't for them.If it wasn't for her.He pushed every memory of her out of his mind and into a football in his head and then he drove up to his house and parked the car and got out.Upstairs was a picture of her and him.He got his football out and some tape.He taped the picture to the football and went outside.He threw the football as far as he could down the street.He never saw it land.Susan came outside.

Susan:Honey what in the world are you doing this late outside?

Scott:Disposing of everything that was good for me.

Susan:I don't understand?

Scott:You see you don't have to understand but I do and so does she.

He pointed to Shelby's house.

Susan:I know now what you are doing.She broke up with you for a reason.She could still love you but I know you love her and you left her behind.She is now leaving you behind so she can go faster in life.Some times your loved ones slow you down.

Scott:Is that why you and dad threw your marriage away?

Susan:Mostly ,mostly but that doesn't mean Shelby wouldn't wait for you at the end of life.

Scott:But I know I treated her badly but things can get better I mean.......

Susan:Not for her they won't.Maybe for you because your with her but she is scared of you now.You left her so many times she can't and won't put it behind her anymore.

Scott:Life isn't fair!

Susan:Why don't you talk to her?

Scott:Why she is hanging with her friends?

Susan:I don't think she is.Look.

Her hand went to Shelby's porch.Shelby was sitting in the swing in a lime green tank top and short short cotton lime green pants.(They are night clothes)Scott looked back at his mom.

Scott:I really don't think she wants to talk to me.

Susan:You never know till you try?Remember when your dad and I took you to your first football game?The Florida State University's Seminoles' vs Florida State Gators?Well after the game we went onto the field and your dad threw a football and then he handed one to you to throw.You ran away because you were scared of it.But look at you now!You love football.

Scott:I get your point.I will talk to her as long as you don't watch.

Susan:I am going to go take a shower and please don't stay out here this late tomorrow.

Scott walked up to Shelby's porch and when he tryed to sit down she started to swing the swing.He laughed a little.

Scott:Let me talk.

Shelby:Why?

Scott:Freedom of Speech the first addmendment says I can.

Shelby:What do you want to talk to me about smart ellic?

Scott:Things.Just let me sit down.

Shelby:Sure.

Scott:Listen I know how mad you are at me but it was a mistake and well I don't know what to say.

Shelby:I do.I promised after you called me a slut to never go out with you when would want to go out with me.But I kept trying because I knew there was more to you.I found some things out but I still can't believe who you really are.A selfish spoiled little brat!

Scott:I came over here to apologize not fight!

Shelby:Wrong day wrong time try again next time!

Scott:Don't do this Shel.I need to say something!

Shelby:You said it!Bye!

Scott:I am not leaving till you listen to me.

Shelby:Sure go ahead talk!

Scott:I am sorry and I know you don't want to be with me anymore and I won't try to get you back.

Shelby:Sounds like a smart plan to me.Bye.

Scott:I am not done!Listen to me please.We will probably see each other in College because we have a class together but other than that we won't see each other.You helped me through a rough time in my life and I don't want to forget you so please don't make me want to forget you.

Shelby:Bye.

Scott got up and started walked across the street:Bye.

Shelbywhispered:Not forever though.Never forever.We are inseparable even though you hurt me.

She laid her head on her shoulder and put her hand on her eye to wipe away the tears but she didn't feel any but she felt joy but she missed him still.Somehow there was something that would never let the fact that he was her first love and first real kiss.Her real love.(If you want to know where I got this from I listen to Britney Spears From the Bottom of My Broken Heart all the time!)She sighed and went inside.Marie was running down the stairs with a blanket in her hand and Jules and Nancy were on the blanket getting a ride down the stairs.They couldn't stop giggling.

Shelby:What are you silly people doing?

Marie:Helping them get down the stairs by blankie!

Shelby:I think you had too much sugar!

Marie:Jules had four donuts and some carmel bars and Nancy had about 10 donuts and 3 hershey bars.

Jules:Pepsi!

Shelby:Wow I thought you were like on a lifetime diet?

Jules:Yep but I can really load up sometimes!

Nancy:Hehehehehahahahahahahahehehehehehehehohoho!You ho!

Shelby:Did she have a martini or something because she is not acting very normal!

Marie:Say sorry Nancy!

Nancy:Soie

Shelby:Stop acting like a three year old and I know you are just acting right?

Marie:Actually I don't think it is an act.

Nancy:Shut up Marie.

Jules:Hey hey hey I think I found something!

Nancy:Hey that is a picture of what's his name!Scott.

Jules:He is Shelby's ex from Horizon!Oops!

Nancy:Sorry Shelby.I didn't know.

Shelby:It is so ok.Why should anyone blame you?He made the mistake.

Marie:Your dad is home Shel!

Nancy:Mr.Tom Mr.Tom!

Tom:Hey Nancy and Marie.Are you spending the night?

Nancy:Yes sir we are.

Tom:I think you should get to bed then we all have to get some sleep you know.

Shelby:See you in the morning Dad.

Tom:How was your interview?

Shelby:Fine I was only there for four minutes all he did was ask me how I was then I was free to go.

Tom:So he didn't ask you a hundred questions?

Shelby:He did ask me if I was taken a French course in UCLA.

Tom:What did you say?

Shelby:I told him I would sign up if that is what it would take for me to make it.

Tom:Well time for bed.

Shelby:Night.

Tom:Good night little ballerina.

She ran up the stairs and saw Nancy on her bed with a picture of her and Scott at the MORP.

Nancy:He really loved you huh?

Shelby:Yeah I think he di..........

She couldn't finish her sentence because she broke into tears finally realizing that he was really gone and he would never be hers again.What was happening?She tryed to think when they had had a happy memory.When they were in her room the night before.But that wasn't one of their happy moments.The fact that she used to be able to think of a million and now she can only think of one.What was her life coming to?

Nancy:Shel Shel please stop crying.

Marie ran over to comfort her:Oh please stop we hate seeing you cry like this.

Jules walked over nd sat on the bed by her:Hey look it isn't the end of the world or anything.

Shelby:Yeah just my life!

Nancy:I don't think you should say things like that Jules.

Jules:Sorry I didn't know you were going to react like that.

Shelby:No.No it isn't your fault noones fault but mine because I probably brought this on myself!

Marie:What could you do?

Shelby:Not tell him the trueth.

Jules:You told him everything about your past and all your hearts desire.And you made love.

Nancy:Nice one Shel.

Shelby,blushing:But things happened I threw up and couldn't stop.What was that for?

Jules:Who knows but it wasn't anyones fault.It is just how your body reacted everything.

Marie:Well I can't see why you would throw up unless you were sick.You were probably just sick.That is all.

Shelby:Do you think life is supposed to like this?You never stay with your first love?

Marie:My mom and dad are still together.They have been married since they turned 18.

Nancy:Well weren't they first loves?

Marie:Mom's first kiss and boyfriend.

Jules:See.Love lasts.

Shelby:Not the one between me and Scott.

Marie:Be postive!

Jules:I miss Auggie a lot!

Shelby:But you are still going out with him!

Jules:It is just like braking up with him though.

Shelby:But you have the reasurence that he will come back and you will be with him.

Nancy:I have an idea.Tomorrow we will go to the mall.And there is this chocolate store and well we can by every kind of chocolate they have!

Shelby:Won't we get fat?I mean I don't want to be 200 lbs in the morning.

Marie:When have you cared about your weight?

Shelby:Truely I don't I just want to look go in my bathing suits!

Nancy:Can we please go?

Shelby:Sure!

They sat around on the bed all night till it was 6:00 am and then they all fell asleep.They heard a knock on the door and her dad answered it.Susan and Scott walked through the door.

Susan:Tom, I hate to do this but Scott has no where to stay except the house and I don't want him there by himself today so will you watch him?

Tom:Well he can stay here but I leave around eight to go to work but the girls will be here all day.

Susan:Thank you so much.They want me to come to work early today because we are preparing to sell some art work.

Tom:Well I will see you later.

Susan:Bye.

Scott walked in and sat on the couch.

Tom:Well you don't have to talk to the girls at all if you don't want to.Your mom told me what happened between you and Shelby.I am sorry.I have to go now.

Scott:You told my mom you were leaving at eight though?

Tom:Well I really have to be at work at eight and it is about and hour and a half away so I have to leave a six because there is traffic out there.

Scott:I bet you hate me for braking her heart don't you?

Tom:Her heart doesn't brake because a boyfriend broke up with her.Shelby is strong but how long have you been with her?

Scott:Since like a month after I started Horizon.

Tom:Well I can't advise to you anything because she hasn't been in a relationship that long.I am really sorry.

Scott:Bye.

Tom:Take care.Bye.

Marie reached for the light switch and she heard voices down stairs.She lay motionless listening to the voices.All she heard was that Scott was here and he was staying for the whole day.Shelby's eyes opened and she looked around the room to see what Marie was doing.All she saw was Marie had her eyes perked up in a feline position.

Shelby:Marie what are you doing?

Marie:Nothing just listening to the rain.

Shelby:Yeah I hear it too.Listen I am thirsty.You want something?

Marie:No nothing.I don't think you should go downstairs either.

Shelby:Why?

Marie:Don't want to pee in the bed.

Shelby:I think I will take the chance.

Marie:Don't say I warned you.

Shelby:I won't.

Shania Twain's You've Got A Way comes on.

You've got a way with me

Somehow you got me to believe

In Everything That I could be

I've gotta say-you really got a way

She tip toed downstairs and saw Scott layin down on the couch asleep.She walked over to him and kneeled down.

You've got a way it seems

You gave me faith to find my dreams

You'll never know justwhat that means

Can't you see......you got a way with me

Shelby,whispered:What are you doing here?

Scott:What?I umm my mom wanted me to stay here because she didn't want me alone in the house.

Shelby:So ,I have to say I am sorry for last night.

Scott:I don't want to fight Shel.

Shelby:I know but things happened and the past is the past I can't forget.I don't want to forget.

Scott:Can't we pretend to forget?

Shelby:See the thing is everytime I want to forget you don't and when I don't you do.

Scott:You want to remember?

Shelby:Yes.It taught me something.

Scott:What?

Shelby:How much I want to always agree with you so nothing can never go wrong in our relationship.

Scott:What are you saying?Do you want to take me back?

Shelby:Yes.Forever and ever!

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love 

Scott:Why?I let you down so many times?

Shelby:I figured if I cry as much as I did last night about you then you must be worth it.

Scott:I love you.

You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

Scott sat up and pulled her in for a kiss and hug.

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

Shelby:Answer this.Are you ever going to leave me?

Scott:No.Never.

Oh,how I adore you

Like no one before you

I love you just the way you are

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you show me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

Shelby:Please don't.

Scott:I won't.

It's just the way you are

So are you happy now?They are together hopefully forever because that is how it should be.I wasn't reall going to put them together for a while but I heard this song and I had to use it so I used it and put them back together.Please review.

-aml


	13. Back To Horizon Part Three

Back To Horizon Part Three Hiyya!Well right now I can't really publish this because my mom took my phone cord away because she thinks I spend too much time on the internet!I am sorry.Well my gum in my mouth hurts!You see I have a tooth coming in but the old one isn't really out yet and the new tooth cracked my old one down the middle.Mom said I might have to go to the dentist.I hate the dentist.I think it is because he smells like a nasty smelling peice of old shoe with bubble gum on the bottom.Icky!Well I hope this gets to you before next week.

Back To Horizon Part Three 

Marie pounced herself downstairs to see if they killed each other but what she found was the exact opisite in every way.Shelby and Scott were kissing!How did this happen?She tipp toed up the stairs and went back to sleep.Hopefully there was no trace of her being down there.She giggled to herself thinking how things changed with a glass of water.

Jules:What are you smiling about?

Marie:OMG you scared the living daylights out of me!Nothing I am smiling about nothing!

Jules:Are you sure because well I thought I heard you giggle?

Marie:Your simply hearing things.Maybe you need to eat.

Jules:I ate a whole thing of chocolate yesterday.

Nancy raised up from the sheet she was under:What are you guys whispering about?

Marie:Absolutely nothing!

Jules:She was giggling and smiling.And where is Shelby?

Marie:In the bathroom.

Nancy:You guys I hear something!

Marie:I was talking.

Nancy looking quizical smiled:Oh yeah I thought that was you.

Marie gave her a face.Nancy was always acting stupid.Mostly because she was clueless about what was going on.She zoned out every little thing.In class dearing the teachers speech she would sit there drawing little dootles in her notebook.Then she would look up and ask someone what she said.When she was in a boring conversation she also zoned out.The next minute she owuld be asking you what was thatabout or who did you say did so and so?She sometimes knew the anwsers but acted like she didn't.That was mostly why a lot of boys dated her.She always forgot things like anniverserys and things like that and also because they could be cheating on her and she would overhear it in the hallways but she was never listening.Her brain was far away in a place where the only thing was chocolate and Devon Sawa.She loved him.(Kinda like me.I used to anyways)Her room was full of things of him.She had little fairys around her dresser and the walls were painted in pastel pink.

Jules:Snap out of your day dream Nancy.Come on we are going downstairs to see Shelby.I hope she is still here.

Nancy:Why wouldn't she be here.

Jules:I don't know she might be gone with her dad or something.Who knows?

Marie:I haven't been really honest.Sorry guys but Scott is down stairs.With Shelby.

Jules:What are they doing?

Nancy:I know!They are....

Marie:Kissing!

Nancy+Jules:What?Kissing?

Marie:They made up.

Nancy:That is so sweet.

Jules:I feel lousy!

Nancy:Why?

Jules:I would love to be with Auggie right now.

Nancy:It'll be okay.

Jules:What do you know?

Marie:Nothing.

Nancy:I do so!

Marie:Yeah Devon Sawa's birthday and fav color.You hardly know anything else though.

Nancy:Devon Devon Devon!Devine Devon.

Jules:Goodness that boy is ugly.How could you call him devine.

Marie:Ben Affleck maybe Devon Sawa never!

Nancy:Lets go downstairs!

Marie:I already told you that Scott and Shelby are down there!

Nancy:I have to go pee!

Jules:There is a bathroom across the hall.

Nancy:Oh!Cool.Thanks.

Marie:Oook.Anyways lets just stay up here and wait for Shelby to come up.

Jules:If she comes up.We may be down here for the rest of the day.

Guys sorry I haven't been writing.I have had a lot of crying to do.First I find out one of my friends died Thursday and then I found out my cousin Madison is in the hospital with a virus that can kill.And now I found out I am about to get a D on my report card for math.I am really sorry I have to cut this chapter off here but I have a lot on my mind and can't seem to deal with this and what's on my mind at the same time.And I hope that you are ok with me taking off alittle.

-aml


	14. Back To Horizon Part Four

Back To Horizon Part Four Hey thanks for caring about my friend.I appreciate that.Well I hope you like this part of my story and I know I leave you off at a dead end at the end but the next chapter will be out quick.Thanks for your reviews.

Back To Horizon Part Four 

It was 12:00 in the afternoon and everyone was down stairs watching tv.They were watching reruns of Friends that Scott's mom had taped.Scott finally got a call from his father saying they were having football try outs this weekend and Scott needed to be there.Scott said he would be there late tonight and he was at a friends house.Shelby enjoyed the fact that she wasn't just a friend.

Maire:Nancy I think I should go home you want a ride?

Nancy:Sure.Hey Shel we are leaving k?

Shelby:See you later.

Maire:I will meet you tomorrow at the movie theaters around 1:00?

Shelby:I'll be there.

Jules:Bye guys!

At four a clock Scott got up to leave.Everyone said there goodbyes and Scott started walking upstairs to get his stuff.The telephone rang and Jules was right by it so she picked it up.A spanish voice sounded on it.All the sudden all through the neighborhood all you heard was

Jules:AAAAAAuuuuuuuggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!

Can Shelby help Jules in her time of need?Will Scott find out before he leaves?Hehehe I love doing this.Leaving you off right here.It is fun but the next part isn't.

-aml


	15. Back To Horizon Part Five

Back To Horizon Part Five Well I hope this gets to you guys before next week because I really want to stop somewhere and start working on Change Is Good.I miss that story and I am starting to work on it again after I finish this chapter which this isn't the final chapter but it is the final chapter of this story Saying Goodbye.I will continue it but under a different Title.

Back To Horizon Part Five 

Shelby saw ten million reactions go over Jules face but none of them were happy.Jules fell to the floor and crunched up in a ball.She covered her face with her hands.Shelby ran to the phone and picked it up.

Shelby:Hello who is this?

The raspy and shaken spanish voice talked.Shelby couldn't take it she covered her mouth in horror and all she saw was Jules on the floor she said goodbye to the woman and looked at the floor.Scott came rushing downstairs to see what Jules was yelling about.He slowed down a lot when he saw Jules and Shleby.H eslowly took the last two steps with only a breath.He looked down at Shelby with wide eyes that had what happened?written all over them.Shelby shook her head in disbelief.

Scott:What happened Jules?

Scott touched her shoulder and she screamed.Shelby grabbed onto the counter afraid she would fall too like Jules.Scott looked around the room thinking what might have happened but nothing crossed his mind.

Scott:Shelby what happened?!

Shelby:OMG Scott!

She collapsed in his arms hoping the world would dissapear.Jules tryed to pick herself up but nothing happened.She screamed.All she could do was scream and cry.Shelby looked down at the small figure screaming for help on the floor.Scott noticed Jules covering her face.

Scott:Shel what happened?

Shelby:Auggie.His mom.Brother.............

Nothing else could be said because she was cut off by Jules shriek.The pain in her face was sorrow and love.For Auggie.

Scott:What happened?

Before she answered the phone rang.Scott got it and after three minutes his face was sullen and hard.He looked at Jules and Shelby.Everything was put together.The puzzle was solved.

Scott:That was....

Shelby:Auggie's mom.Oh Scott.

She buried her head in his chest.Finally tears fell out of his eyes.Nothing could be done for it was all over.Auggie was dead.Scott picked up the phone and dialed Peter's #.

Peter:Hello.

Scott:Hey it's Scott.Have you heard the news?

Peter:What news?

Scott:Auggie is dead.

Peter:OMG!How?

Scott:His brother took him to see an old friend but instead his brother took him to the gang and they shot Auggie.

Peter:Scott I have to go.Tell any cliffhanger you can get ahold of to come to Horizon.

Scott:Bye.

He looked down but nothing was there.Shelby and Jules were gone.He ran up the stairs and saw them packing their bags.Jules had her stuff she bought at the mall out and Shelly gave her some small outfits.When they were done Shelby grabbed the credit cards off her dresser and some makeup and shampoo out of the bathroom and ran down stairs.Scott stared after them.

Scott:Shelby wait!Where are you going?

Shelby:Anywhere till the end of summer.I'll call you and I'll come and see you promise.Tell my dad I said bye and I am going to my paradise.

Scott:Paradise?

Shelby:Just tell him.Come on Jules.Oh I will call you and you can visit me.

Scott:Bye!I love you.

The mustang pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Ocean.Scott stood outside with a tear stained face and remembered how him and Auggie used to coplain to each other how girls were so fickle and would never tell you where they were going straight forward.He looked back in the house and stepped in.Life had a whole new meaning.Things were changing.Auggie was gone life was worthless.Jules was broken and Shelby was missing her homeboy.Scott was missing his best friend.The only one he went to tell him his troubles with Shelby.Life meant nothing to Scott.Shelby meant nothing.Jules meant nothing.His mom meant nothing.He meant nothing.He lifted his head to the sky.Goodbye Auggie.

I know you hate me but I had to hack someone off.It was Scott or Auggie.I chose Auggie.And I really wanted to chose Scott.Oh and Diasy I am hacking her off to.Not killing her just she want be at Horizon.She is goingt o live with her aunt and be homeschooled.Scott will not be going back to Horizon EVER.And in Everlasting Love really Scott won't be going back to Horizon except to go see Shelby and make a sceen.And Scott does think of his dad but he won't show it till Christmas.

-aml 


End file.
